Daddy and Me
by monkeygirl77
Summary: In the middle of a red blanket sitting in the center of the courtyard sat a small boy. He was no older than four years, giggling as he wrapped his tiny hands around the straps on the guards in his grasp. Michael smiled as he watched his Power's struggling with how to handle the situation. Must he do everything himself?


"Sir?"

Michael looked up from his maps when the soldier walked into his personal studies raising his eyebrows as he remembered requesting not to be disturbed.

"Yes Sariel?"

The younger angel gulped at the Archangels tone and hurriedly continued on.

"Sir, we are trying to return our things to the armory but he refuses to give us your helmet and guards."

A look of confusion crossed the commanders face at the thought of whom could touch his things and not worry about being smote. It hit him quickly and a smile that the young warrior had not seen in some time now spread across his face.

"Take me to him and I will deal with the trouble."

Sariel nodded and moved to turn out. Michael followed behind closely chuckling as the courtyard came into view.

In the middle of a red blanket sitting in the center of the courtyard sat a small boy. He was no older than four years, giggling as he wrapped his tiny hands around the straps on the guards in his grasp. Michael smiled as he watched his Power's struggling with how to handle the situation.

He knelt just to the left side of the blanket "Are you playing with daddy's things?"

Bright blue eyes shined up at him as a small head of dark hair turned to look up at him. He was half hidden under the large helmet. Tiny hands thrust his chest plate into the air.

"I be like you daddy!"

Michael chuckled as he knelt down and scooped up his little warrior.

"Austin, the Power's are trying to clear everything away."

He got another fit of giggles for his attempts at being strict and the smile that broke his face ruined the entire affect.

"I be's a strong fighter daddy! Like you!"

"Really? Let's test that theory little one, can you handle a frontal assault?"

He cradled the small boy in the crook of his arm and tickled playfully at his little belly. The child broke into a fit of high-pitched giggles as he wrapped his small arms around the spot protectively. Michael nodded at his Power's to continue on with their work as he turned to walk back to his rooms.

…

Zachariah looked up at the knock to his office door. He had heard from an underling that the Archangel Michael had decided to come see him today with an important task for him to take care of whilst he was busy looking over plans and treaties with the upcoming Apocalypse.

He called for them to enter and a lowly cupid walked in and bowed at him.

Behind him came the Archangel.

Zachariah was out of his seat in a mere moment at the entrance of the oldest Angel in Creation. Saluting respectfully as the cupid backed out slowly closing the door behind him silently.

"Michael! Sir! It's an honor to have you in my offices!"

The archangel sigh'd in annoyance at the trivial pleasantries. Honestly Zachariah had not been his first choice but seeing as Gabriel had disappeared all that time ago and therefore at this point and time there was little to no one else he could go to, he was stuck with this one.

"It's a pleasure, I'm sure."

There was an awkward pause as the seraph ushered the Archangel to the finest seat he could find and watched as he carefully sat down.

And then it happened.

He reached behind him and pulled that dreaded little boy onto his knee. Zachariah resisted the urge to sneer at the little brat, as it was not in his best interest, in trying to make a perfect impression. He sat in the seat behind his desk and stared ahead at the Archangel.

(Was he jumping in his seat excitedly? He sure hoped he wasn't!)

The small boy leaned back into his fathers chest pulling his hand around to his front to play with the large man's fingers.

"Zachariah, I have given you the blessing in retrieving my vessel for me (_though you failed to get him the last time, but I digress_) but now I find myself having to get more involved to ensure certain things take place before the final fight with our brother can take place. So, I am charging you with the task of watching over my son."

And his entire plan came crashing down around him. He despised that child. In his opinion, that boy was a burden that should have been taken care of years ago. But he was smart enough not to say anything as such out loud in fear of what might happen to him if he should.

He had heard about what had happened to that demon who had simply made his boy cry.

"Austin promises to be on his best behavior," He pats the little boys tummy gently, "And is very good at entertaining himself when the need arises."

Michael was ever a busy person and so with his mission out in the open for his younger brother he stood almost immediately to place the boy on the floor handing him a small satchel of things that he might need while under his uncle's care. Michael turned to face his brother as he placed a hand on top of the boys silk soft hair, and he leaned forward.

"And Zachariah, I have heard the things said about you and your opinions for my son. I am trusting that he will be returned to me just as he was when he was given to you. Do not fail me this time brother. Shall I find a single hair out of place upon his head you will learn just why I am called the Sword of our Father. He is my pride and joy. Do not let me down."

The other angel gulped as he nodded frantically.

"Of course, Sir. Of course. He will be just fine. We are going to have such _fun. _Won't we nephew? It's going to be a _great_ time!"

Austin looked up at him clutching at the edge of his father's pant leg feeling protected in the shadow cast over him and the feeling of his daddy's hand on his head.

"I don' like you.."

"Austin!"

The boy smiled brightly up at his father when the hand upon his head tilted it backwards.

"Hi daddy!"

Michael smiled at the boy adoringly before kneeling down to whisper in his ear something that Zachariah was not privy to, the boy giggled and pressed a kiss to his father's cheek as the Archangel leaned back to stand up. He bid his son a farewell and nodded at his brother before turning to exit the room.

The boy turned to glare up at his uncle and Zachariah groaned.

…

Unbeknownst to the other higher authorities of Heaven, there was a series of halls under the tower that Zachariah and his fellow angels under his command knew about outside of a short list of others.

Austin dug his heels into the ground as he was dragged down the hall with his uncle ranting on and on about how he would make him a worthy son for the Archangel Michael.

"We are going to go have a _playdate_ with _fun_ Auntie Naomi!"

It was a plan they had made in secret. It was no secret how protective the Archangel was of his child and it was not something they would dare come up with in the open on the off chance they might have a mole among their subordinates.

Austin's eyes widened watering at the thought of going to see her. _Nomi was mean! She always made him hide in daddy's wings whent hey went to visit her! She had sharp toys that daddy say's not to play with! He didn't __**want**__ to go see Auntie Nomi!_

_He wanted daddy!_

"NO! _No_ see Auntie Nomi!"

"You are but a child! With a soul and nothing behind your bark there is nothing you can do to stop me you spoiled brat! Now hush up and do as your told!"

Austin's tiny face screwed up in anger as he grabbed at the hand taking him to his scary Auntie. Zachariah screamed when something burnt his hand with the heat of the boiling sun. He turned as he released the kid from his grasp making ready to shout at him.

And to his utter horror the kid ran away from his side, looked up at him with venomous eyes, and was gone in the next moment.

Well crap.

…

"You _WHAT!_"

Naomi's screech filled the entire hall and many heads turned in the direction of her office.

Zachariah waved his hands telling her to keep it down as he looked around carefully. She paced in front of him in a mild case of _panic_.

"Do you realize what you've _done_!"

"Keep it _down_!"

"You lost his _SON!"_

"_Hush_!"

She spun on him with the moral of someone who was ignoring the fact that she was about to have brainwashed a four-year-old nestling.

"Do you realize! You lost an _Archangel's _child! Not just any of them, but _Michael's _child! Does _he_ know?"

She froze spinning on him so quickly that had he not been an angel he would have surely gotten whiplash. He shook his head looking at her as if she had gone crazy.

"Of course _not_! You _remember_ what he did to that demon who made the boy _cry_! What do you think he'd do if he found out that I _lost _his son while trying to bring him to be _re-educated!_"

"You need to _find_ him!"

"I _know_ that!"

"You _need _to find him!"

"I _know_!"

"Then _what _are you still doing _here_!"

…

"Sam, Dean there is something I need from you."

Both hunters looked up at the sudden appearance of their angel friend. Dean held a hand over his heart in mild shock as Sam shot him a look. There was an urgency in Castiel's voice that was not meant to be there. This was no time to be playing around.

"What's up, Cas?"

"There has been a rumor running through Heaven that Zachariah has been scouring the Earth and I need you to find out why. No doubt for Michael, but as for the reason other then getting Dean's affirmation, I can't figure out."

"You can't?"

Castiel shook his head, "Michael is on edge. Every Garrison is being accounted for."

Sam nodded before Dean could butt in again, "Sure Cas, we'll find him."

Their angel nodded his thanks before disappearing again.

It should have come as a shock, but it was rather easy to find the angel that no one liked. As it would seem it kind of felt like he was looking for _them_.

And he looked positively _terrified. _

"What is a scumbag like you doing on Earth?"

The angel looked around nervously for a moment before gazing upwards for a brief moment.

"You two have a _knack_ for finding things and I need you to _find_ something for me!"

"Why would we _ever_ help you?"

Again, he looked up nervously as if waiting for something to happen. Nothing did.

"A boy. I need you to find me a boy. His name is Austin. He's four years old and last seen wearing a blue shirt and a pair of red shorts. You _need _to find him, and I cannot stress that enough! You need to find him, and you need to find him as soon as you can!"

"Austin?"

"I do not have time to answer your questions! Do it or-"

Dean crossed his arms and snorted, "Sure. In return for a favor of yours."

"_what_!"

"You tell Michael to shove it!"

Zachariah paled at the mention of the Archangel, which was strange to the two hunters as he had once been very proud of working under someone with such power, but they chose to ignore it.

"And you'll find the boy?"

"Sure."

"Deal!"

He was gone in a flash.

…

They had finally gotten Castiel settled long enough to ask him about the mysterious kid that his deranged brother wanted found.

It was a good thing they had too.

"Cas what do you know of a kid named 'Austin'?"

The angel spun around quickly alarmed, "_Where_ did you hear that name?"

The two hunters exchanged varying looks of surprise. They had expected many reactions, but this was not one of them they had prepared for.

"Zachariah wants us to find him. Who is he?"

Castiel looked considerably frightened at something they did not know.

"He lost his _child_. That makes sense. It would be the reason he was acting the way he was with Michael. This is surprising but welcoming news."

"Cas?"

The angel looked up suddenly as if being woken from a stupor he'd fallen into. He nodded an apology and continued on to explain the exact situation.

"Austin is a nephilim. He is one of the few who resides in Heaven with the others under this exception of being one of the virtues. He is an Archangel Nephilim. He is the son of the Archangel Michael."

"Wait you're telling me that someone actually did that douche bag?"

Castiel looked confused, "I do not understand that, he had intercourse with a mortal woman on a trip to Earth and sired a child. Austin is his only nephilim to have ever fathered and the boy lives with him in Heaven."

He smiled suddenly.

"They are...Charming to watch interact with each other."

Dean grinned at what his friend was implying.

"Big bad Archangel a softy?"

Castiel nodded looking slightly confused at the hunter's choice of words.

"Michael...Is very fond of the boy."

…

As much as they tried, they could not find him anywhere. Castiel even came when he could to help look but he was one of the few assigned to make sure the kids dad did not find out.

Until he did.

A perfectly good sunny bright day had went from perfect to being horrible in a matter of nanoseconds.

The sky darkened.

Storms began raging.

Thunder shook the earth.

It was the end of the world as they knew it (_except it really wasn't as it was merely a father of a child that was pissed off that their kid had gone missing and it had not been brought to their attention-it was of no shock when Castiel came and reported that Zachariah had all but disappeared_) and had the earth swallowed itself up it would not have been a surprise in the slightest.

What was shocking however was when a strange man with dark hair and green eyes that shared an achingly similar resemblance to their dad showed up one particularly bad day in the middle of their motel room.

Castiel was right on his heels.

"Who the hell-"

"I am Michael. I am here for my son."

...

**AN: I imagine Michael as being this hard ass warrior who can kill anything that's thrown at him during battle, and then goes home to his little kid and becomes the biggest softy, it's a heartwarming image.**


End file.
